


Closer

by MamaWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Valentines, Voltron Secret Valentine 2017, Voltron Secret Valentines, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWrites/pseuds/MamaWrites
Summary: I am so late posting this! and im soooooo late posting it up here but 12 hour shifts at work and the fact im not use to writing Fluff had me on the back foot on this one. But i raised to the challenge and i hope people enjoy it ^^





	

The red paladin’s heart was racing slightly, he never recalled feeling so nervous, even after all their battles with the Galra and ro-beasts, nothing compared to this now. His hand hovered over the door, ready to knock but Keith couldn’t bring himself to actually make contact with the door before him. Sighing slightly he lowered his hand, he couldn’t do this, god what made him think he could. The way he had confessed his feelings wasn’t exactly the best and now here he was thinking he could even take the blue paladin on a surprise date.

“Are you just going to stand there or actually knock?” Keith jumped slightly at the sudden voice to his right. Turning with eyes wide his lips formed a scowl as he saw the tall tanned paladin lent against the wall. He didn’t want to think how long Lance had been stood there watching him. He had that little smirk on his lips again, the one that always came with the small gleam in his eyes that made them sparkle. Keith shook his head slightly, it was not time to be thinking about that.

“Welll?”  
“Not much point when you aren’t in there “ Keith crossed his arms across his chest loosely, he guessed he couldn’t be mad at the other, he wasn’t expected to spend all the time in his room after all, it was just the first place Keith thought to look for him.

“So Mullet, what do i owe the pleasure?” Lance slowly moved from the wall and closer to Keith, stopping just in front of him reaching out and putting his hands on the red paladin’s hips. A small blush dusted Keith’s cheeks at the slight touch and his heart rate hitched. Being this close to Lance was something that he wasn’t use to yet. It was only something he would daydream about only to get pulled from it by the very person he was daydreaming about. It was no wonder he was always snappy at the blue paladin.

Keith mumbled his reply, as the pink on his cheeks got brighter. Lance raised a quizzical eyebrow not having heard what the other had said in his mumbling. “You’re going to have to speak up, your mumbling is cute but i can’t hear you.” The words caused the blush on the red paladin’s face to grow darker and now reach his ears as he turned away from the other. The blue paladin couldn’t hold back his chuckle as he leant forward placing his forehead against the other’s head. “Come on Keith, what did you say~”

Violet eyes finally met blue again as Keith bit his lip slightly, his hand moving down the other’s arm until his fingers interlocked with Lance’s. His heart rate beating fast but it was now or never. “Follow me” The red paladin moved away from the cuban boy, their fingers still linked, and began to lead the way. Lance had no choice but to follow even if he didn’t want to. His hand tightening around Keith’s. It was only recently that he had found that the shorter male’s fingers were slightly weather torn compared to his smooth silky moisturised hands, He was sure Keith’s hands were worse but with a barrier of leather between his and the fighter’s hand it was hard to tell.

Lance was confused as Keith led him through the halls of the castle, he knew this route quite well. It was the route towards the hangers which puzzled the blue paladin. What could there be at the hangers that Keith needed to show him. His confusion only grew when he was led towards the red hanger. “Keith?” Lance asked quietly, he didn’t really expect a response and he didn’t get one so he wasn’t disappointed in the silence. The red hanger wasn’t much different to his own, the only major difference was the lights that adorned the walls of the corridor and the hanger itself. Of course the ones leading to his lion were blue and these were red, those Altean’s weren’t really ones for interior decorating he though as they stopped just in front of the red lion. Her head slowly lowered and let the two paladins enter as Keith continued to lead the tanned male into the lion.

Keith only let go of the other’s hand as he took his place in the pilot’s seat of red. His heart was still racing, he was hoping this was going to go okay. He had put a lot of thought into this even if it was something so small. He only had a minor glance back to see if Lance was actually in the Lion before Red shut her jaw and started up her systems.   
“So, we going for a joyride?” Keith heard the other speak right behind him as he felt a hand grasp his pilot seat. He looked up at Lance to see him staring at the screens in front of them, a look of concentration on his face as he tried to work out what was going on. Keith couldn’t believe how beautiful his fellow paladin looked especially when he didn’t realise anyone else was looking. Turning back to the controls the pilot smiled with a small smirk on his face, his hands on the controls, gripping tightly “Guess you could say that”

—-

“You want me to do what?” Lance had his hands on his hips looking to his boyfriend in misbelief. Keith had his hand held out to Lance with a strip of fabric while Red was in autopilot. All he had done was ask Lance to wear the blindfold while they landed and Lance had acted like Keith had asked him to stop wearing a facemask to bed.   
“ Why not?”

“Tell me why you want me to wear it first” Lance countered as he pulled his hands from his hips and crossed his arms loosely across his chest causing Keith to sigh and lower his hand in defeat. He had been trying this for the last 5 minutes and Lance still refused.   
“I just wanted to surprise you okay? It took a lot of effort to set this up” Keith refused to look at Lance right now, he didn’t want him to see the look of disappointment on his face, it wasn’t exactly working out how he had planned it.   
“Set what up?” The brunette dropped his arms and made his way closer to Keith, placing his hands on the other’s hips once more, frowning when he wouldn’t look at him. He hooked two of his fingers under the smaller male’s chin and made him look up at him, Blue eyes meeting Violet once again. “Babe? Come on tell me”

“I..” He swallowed as Lance made him look at him, a warm flush spreading through him and his stomach started to knot. Anxiousness taking hold of him now, he wondered if the blue paladin would really like this plan, if he would just want to go back before they even set foot on the planet they were drawing near to. “..our first date..” His words were softly spoken as he cast his eyes down. 

There was nothing for a while. No sound or movement. Keith thought this was it, he didn’t want to go on a date with him. His lips barely parted to speak when their was a pair of lips on his. Eyes wide, Keith hadn’t expected the kiss but he couldn’t help but melt into it as Lance’s hands were back on his hips pulling him closer. His arms eventually moved and snaked round the taller male’s neck, his eyes shutting softly. The kiss seemed to last forever but it only lasted a moment. Lance was the first to pull back, resting his forehead against Keith’s, breathing softly with his eyes shut. “What did i do to deserve you?” The cuban spoke softly, causing the last of the blush on Keith’s cheeks to darken once again, his own eyes closing once again to just enjoy this moment. If he had timed it right Red would start her approach to land and they could begin their date.

Keith only opened his eyes again when he felt the piece of fabric pull from his hands, to see Lance pulling away slightly with the strip in his hand. He gave Keith a small wink with that smirk on his lip as he pulled the fabric up towards his eyes.

“It’s a good job i trust you Mullet”

“Shut up Cargo and put it on” Keith laughed slightly as the other tied the fabric strip behind his eyes. The red paladin quickly stole a quick kiss off unsuspecting lips before sitting back down in his seat to pilot Red to her descent. 

 

—-

“Keith” The voice over the coms was met with a groan from the red paladin. He had asked the other’s not to contact him or Lance, not today.But here Shiro was contacting him just as he was about to land “I know you asked us not to, but we need you both”   
“What is it?” Lance spoke up from behind Keith, his blindfold still in place so not to ruin the surprise still.   
“Galra fleet is imminent, we need you all to form Voltron” It was Allura’s voice now and it met the same reaction from the red paladin. Why did the Galra have to do this today? He turned to look at Lance and sighed.

“I’m sorry Lance…we will have to head back straight away..” He couldn’t hold back the disappointment in his voice as he looked away from his boyfriend and back to the screens in front of him. The screens in front of him were filled with the beautiful vista of the planet he had wanted to surprise Lance with. “…take off the blindfold”

Lance did as he was told, he too felt disappointed. He had been looking forward to Keith’s surprise. Once the fabric had fallen from his eyes, he blinked slightly to get his eyes adjusted to the light of the red lions cockpit. The blue paladin’s heart skipped a small beat when he saw what was on the screens. Beaches. A planet full of beautiful beaches that reminded him of the ones back home. “…K-keith..” He breathed quietly as he came closer to his boyfriend, crouching next to the pilot’s seat, his eyes glued to the soft sandy beaches and the beautiful blue waters that crashed against them.

“I heard you talking about the beaches back home, and thought…Hunk made us a picnic to have and everything…” Keith sighed as he grabbed the controls once again begrudgingly maneuvering Red to head back to the castle. It startled him when suddenly there was hands on his cheeks and lips against his once more. This kiss more passionate than the peck on the lips earlier. Lance pulled back and looked Keith in the eye. The blue of his eyes distorted by the glazed over appearance they had thanks to the tears threatening to fall.

“I love you Keith”

“I love you too Lance”

“Would you guys hurry the quiznack up!”


End file.
